1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water used for extracting coffee ingredients from roasted coffee beans and to the coffee beverage extracted from roasted coffee beans using the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If city service water, natural water, commercially available water or the like is used for extraction of coffee ingredients from roasted coffee beans, various coffee beverages are made that are different in concentration and taste in accordance with the extract conditions such as the kind of water, a temperature of the water and extraction time. Accordingly, selection of the water is important for adjustment of the concentration and taste of coffee beverages.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide water capable of extracting coffee ingredients from roasted coffee beans as effectively as possible in a short time and to provide flavorful coffee extracted from the roasted coffee beans with use of the water.
According to the present invention, there is provided water to be used for extracting coffee ingredients from roasted coffee beans in the form of electrolyzed alkaline water of pH 8 to pH 11. In preparation of the water, it is preferable that any chlorine component be eliminated from original water used for production of the electrolyzed alkaline water. The electrolyzed alkaline water used for extraction of coffee ingredients is useful to increase the extracted amount of coffee ingredients compared to that that achieved using conventional water.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a coffee beverage of pH 5.0 to pH 5.2 extracted from roasted coffee beans with use of the electrolyzed alkaline water. In a sensory test, it has been evaluated that the coffee is prepared in a higher concentration and becomes easier to drink.